powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jess Mistral
"Power of Wind, Spirit of the Eagle! Pink Elemental Ranger!" Jess controls the element of wind, being able to shoot strong gales and manipulate air to her will. She pilots the fearless and feisty Eagle Zord. Jess is the team's main fighter, often the first (if not the only) one to jump straight into a fight when provoked. Liam Wade has a huge crush on her. Character History Jess made a very strong debut, arriving at school in a very intimidating manner. Liam tried to flirt with her but she denied him and insulted the deodorant he had on. She then made her way to class when suddenly the school was struck by a fearsome elemental storm. Along with Derek Coleman, Colin Edison, Krista Huber and Liam, Jess took shelter in her school locker and was taken away to Elementopia. There they met Celino and found out that she had been specifically chosen to become Elemental Rangers as the Elemental Masters had been kidnapped by unknown forces. Like Derek, Jess needed a lot of convincing to become a Power Ranger, not because she was afraid (she actually loved the idea of fighting crime), but because she was disgusted at the thought that anyone would think she would make a perfect Pink Ranger. In the end she agreed because their mentor told her it was more about the powers than it was about the actual color. Jess became the Pink Elemental Ranger. Although she hated the costume, she still enjoyed the fight and helped her team win their first battle. Unlike her fellow teammates who would wear a decent amount of their certain color, Jess tended to wear very little pink, often wearing black clothes with pink accessories, though on rare occasions she would wear a pink shirt that made her look tough. Throughout most of the series, Jess had to put up with Liam's constant flirting. She even had to save him in certain situations, not because she cared about him but because she was the only Ranger with wings as part of her arsenal. This gave Liam the wrong idea, causing him to think that Jess might have a crush on him too (which she really didn't). In Opposites Rebel, Jess was struck by a Reflect Gem which turned her from a tough tomboy to a sweet girly girl. This caused her to dress in a girly manner, behave in a very sweet childish manner, insist on being called by her full name Jessica, and develop a crush on Liam (much to his delight). She even bribed him on doing a task for her, saying that she would kiss him if he succeeded. Although Liam accomplished the task, Derek still destroyed the Reflect Gem, turning Jess back to her old self. She was mortified at what had happened and slapped Liam in the face when he asked could he still have his kiss. In Elemental Energy, Jess and her teammates encountered the Sports Energy Rangers who (apart from Finian) had been turned evil after Master Paine negatively charged their morphers. Dr. Gavin Sparks and Finian made their way to Elementopia to warn them about what had happened and assigned them the task of fighting off the Energy Rangers while Dr. Sparks worked on making positive energy. Jess fought against the Pink Energy Ranger Olivia Flinstone and was shocked at how strong she was due to her looking so delicate. The Elemental Rangers and Celino were then taken to Dr. Sparks' secret lab where he gave them positive energy to strike at the Energy Rangers when the time was right. Jess raced off to fight the Energy Rangers. Once again, she faced Olivia and was easily defeated. But just when it seemed all was lost, Finian appeared to help them and Jess used the energy power Dr. Sparks had given them to turn Olivia and her teammates good again. She then teamed up with Olivia to fight off Master Paine, Vladimir and all their monsters. After that adventure, Jess now had to befriend a new Zord: the Pterodactyl Zord. The Pterodactyl Zord proved to be vicious and even Jess had trouble getting along with it. She soon realized that she had gotten a taste of her own medicine- acting aggressive just so she could look tough and that it had not benefited her, just made her unlikable. She admitted this to the Pterodactyl Zord which was enough to earn it's trust and allow her to command it. She also gained a new weapon, the Sonic Dactyl. Personality Jess is a character you do not want to mess with- she is EXTREMELY feisty. One false move around her and you'll probably be mice meat or worse. Jess is a super tough tomboy and she's proud of it. She hates anything girly, especially shopping and romance but instead goes for the more extreme activities such as skateboarding and motorcycling. She can come across as very hotheaded and loves to fight. Jess is also very stubborn as she has often been seen refusing to take up certain tasks to the point where she has had to be bribed. Never call her Jessica- she will not be amused. Arsenal * Elemental Morpher * Eagle Eye Bowgun * Eagle Wings * Wind Elemental Blaster * Sonic Dactyl * Eagle Spirit Attack Similarities to Olivia Both are Pink Rangers. Both have arsenal of some sort that allow them to glide through midair. Both are often judged as delicate due to their appearances but make up for it with their fighting skills. Both are have a relationship of some sort with a fellow team member which often annoys them. Both have have a power of some sort which relates to a twister. Trivia Jess is the only Elemental Ranger not to wear her color when she makes her debut. Instead she only wears black. Jess is the first of GiLaw's Rangers to have wings as part of her arsenal. This was later followed by Yasmin Brooke. If Jess's "opposite" personality has a crush on Liam then this means that her real character has no romantic feelings for him whatsoever. Category:Heroines It has been confirmed that she will make an appearance in Eddmspy's Power Rangers Slayer where along with Krista, she will team up with the White Slayer, Shayane Teixeira.Category:Elemental Ranger Category:Air-elemental PR Ranger Category:Pink Ranger